


A Haunted Maze

by Fanfic_Reader



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Reader/pseuds/Fanfic_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell wasn't the type of person who liked scary things, especially when her best friend Jesse asks her to third wheel with him to a haunted maze with his boyfriend Luke. But when she finds out a certain red head will also be coming along, thanks to Stacie, Beca finds out scary mazes might not be that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haunted Maze

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fanfic to post so I hope you enjoy!

"Oh come on Becs! It's October and they finally have the haunted corn maze open, don't let me and Luke go by ourselves!" Jesse, her best friend, exclaims as they grab their trays from the lunch line and head towards their usual table. 

Beca sighs, pushing her box glasses higher up her nose with her free hand. 

"Jess you know how I feel about scary mazes, ever since you got me to watch Children of the Corn with you I don't think I'll ever walk through a corn field again"

"But this is different! No child controlling psycho trying to kill everyone!" Jesse says as they finally reach their table where Jesse's boyfriend, Luke, was already seated. 

Beca shrugs off her backpack and takes a seat across from the couple, setting her tray down in front of her. 

Luke was the kicker for the football team, Jesse was a class genius who was in the schools boy a Capella group called the Trebles. Seems like a pretty strange match, but somehow they got paired together in Chemistry and it went off from there. 

Luke wraps his arm around Jesse's waist, grinning. "No luck talking her into joining us?" He asks and Jesse shakes his head glumly, resting it on the blonde boys shoulder. 

Beca smirks at the two, "PDA much?" She teases and gets a French fry thrown at her in response. 

"Please Becs? You'd have fun!" Jesse begs, but Beca ignores his protest and takes a bite of her fish sandwich. Realizing that it was school food, which was disgusting, she makes a face and spits it back on to her tray. 

"Yeah sure, I'd just love to play third wheel again" she says sarcastically, making Luke roll his eyes and Jesse stick his bottom lip out into a pout. 

Just then, her other best friend Stacie finally decides to join them. The brunette, very known for her sex skills and flirting, plops herself down right beside Beca. 

"Hey guys, what's I miss" Stacie says, eyeing all of her friends curiously. 

Jesse's eyes lit up "Hey Stace! Would you like to join us tonight at the scary maze?" He asks hopefully. 

"As much as I'd love to, I've got a date with a very cute blonde at said corn maze" she says with a wink, Beca groans in annoyance. 

"Oh come on Stacie, you're not seriously into the control freak are you?" She says and the brunette just grins. 

"Yes I am actually, and you're into a very particular red head who just so happens to be Aubrey's best friend" she teases and Beca's cheeks aflame. 

Yeah, so what. Beca had a crush on the Chloe Beale, the Chloe who was one of the most beautiful and popular girls of the school. 

"That's great! We could all go together then!" Jesse says excitedly and Beca sighs. 

"Oh great, now I'll have to be the fifth wheel. I could be going home and working on mixes but no, I have to deal with stuck-up Posen and the too cuddly couple. Joy" she says, propping her chin on top of her hand. 

"Or, I could get Aubrey to ask Chloe to join us" Stacie says with a mischievous grin, Beca's stomach drops. 

From the past years of knowing her friends, she's learned to never ever let them help her with her love life. 

"Oh no you don't, but is it really a big deal that I go?" Beca says, all of her friends nod and making her roll her eyes. 

"And just to prove my point... Aubrey! Chloe!" Stacie calls out, Beca quickly turn to see her waving at a familiar blonde and red haired girl to come to our table. 

"What the hell are you doing Stace!" Beca hisses at her, but Stacie just ignores her as the two approach the table. 

"Hey 'Bree, I know we had plans tonight but I just found out Jesse and Luke were also gonna be there tonight. Would it be cool if they tagged along with us?" Stacie asks casually, Aubrey's eyes glance at every person sitting at the table before answering. 

"Yeah sure, is she coming?" Aubrey says, glaring at Beca. 

Beca was about to give Aubrey the middle finger but Stacie catches her arm, gaining a glare from the shorter brunette. 

She and Aubrey have never really gotten along, but for her best friends sake she doesn't pester the blonde. Too much. It's just fun to piss her off in Beca's mind. 

"We are working on it, oh! Chloe, would you like to join us too? I'd feel bad if we all went and you couldn't come" Stacie says, making Chloe smile her award winning smile. And as usual, making Beca's stomach do flips. 

Chloe, who had been watching Beca ever since she and Aubrey had approached the table, finally turns her gaze on to Stacie. "Oh totes! I'd love to come, I've always wanted to go to a scary maze" she says in her cheery tone. 

To Beca, Chloe was the definition of perfection. Bright red hair and aqua blue eyes to match with it, always positive attitude and legs that just seemed to go on forever. 

Shaking her head, Beca stops those kind of thoughts from continuing. 

"Great! We'll see you guys there!" Jesse finally pipes in, snapping out of his earlier surprise. 

When Aubrey and Chloe finally walk away, Beca gives Stacie a whack in the arm. 

"What the actual fuck Stacie! You know I've had a crush on her since like, the eighth grade and I've never had the courage to ask her out!" Beca says, making Stacie smirk. 

"Exactly, so you should be thanking me. See you guys tonight!" She says happily as she gets up from the table and exits the cafeteria. 

Beca gives Jesse and Luke a pissed look, "thanks for having my back guys" she says flatly. Luke let's out a laugh while Jesse apologetically smiles at her. 

Groaning, she pulls her black beanie farther on her head. Great, her best friend just set up a secret date with the girl of her dreams. Should she be happy? Yes. 

But she's not, she's freaking out. What if she says or does something embarrassing and Chloe never speaks to her again? What if Chloe isn't into girls? Or worse, what if she makes a complete fool of herself and Chloe turns her down?

"Becs I can see the wheel turning in your head, quit over thinking it. You'll be fine" Jesse says, Beca just glares at him again. 

"You have no right to talk to me right now traitor, you know I've got a thing for her" she says, whispering the last part angrily at him. 

He gives her an amused expression, Luke fighting back a smile. "Did Beca Mitchell just admit she had a crush?"

Beca's cheeks redden, then flips off her best friend. "You know what? Screw you Jess"

"Oh but you love me"

She point at Luke "no, he loves you. I kinda wanna murder you right now, then Stacie's next" 

"If you keep up this negative view then it'll go bad, but if you lighten up and quit being scared then you might just find out that Chloe is just as attracted to you as you are to her" Luke says, Beca just scoffs. 

"Oh yeah, this sounds exactly like the speech I gave Jesse the day before he finally grew a pair and asked you out" She shot back, making Jesse blush. 

"Then see? He and I worked out great, I've gave you your speech. So now you're gonna get your girl" Luke says and Jesse nods in agreement. 

Beca drop her head into her hands, they are the biggest idiots she's ever met. But, they had a point. Not that she'd ever let them know that, it'd ruin her bad ass vibes. 

 

\------------------------------------------- 

 

Beca stares at her closet, wondering what she should wear to the scary maze. 

'Why is this so complicated?' She thinks, finally deciding on a dark purple flannel, a Beatles t-shirt, skinny jeans, her usual combat boots and black beanie. Glasses not counting since she wore them all the time, her dad being the ass he was and not buying her contacts. 

Glancing at her clock, she sees she had an hour before she would have to leave. Deciding that she'd finish her mix she had been working on, she sits down at her desk and starts working on the song to pass the time. 

By the time she's done, she still had twenty minutes. Grabbing her keys to her Jeep Wrangler she thinks 'hey, why not get there early? As much as I'd love to piss Aubrey off I've got nothing else to do'. 

On her way out she runs into her dad and Shelia, her step-monster, in the kitchen. "Oh um, hey dad. I'm gonna be out with Jesse and Stace tonight so don't wait up" she says harshly, only stopping for a second before continuing towards the door. 

"Alright, be safe and be home by twelve" her dad says, not even glancing at her. 

"Yeah no, I'll come home when I want" she says, pausing at the door wondering if he was even listening. 

"Okay, whatever you say. Have fun" he says, still not looking at her. 

That answered her question, she makes sure to slam the door behind her when she walked out. 

 

\------------------------------------------- 

 

"Becs! You're here early" Jesse says after she had parked beside his truck, she smiles at him and lock her Jeep. 

"Yeah, I had nothing else to do. Plus my dad was being a dick as usual so I thought I'd just deal with your dorky vibes instead of his and the step-monsters bullshit" she says and Jesse nods knowingly. 

Luke approaches them with a huge grin, holding up six tickets. "We're in! Now all we've gotta do is wait for the girls to get here" he says, as if on que Stacie's voice pipes up behind Beca. 

"Well, the girls are here. Shall we get this party started?" She says, Beca turns to see Stacie with her arm around Aubrey's waist and Chloe smirking knowingly at them. 

"Yes we shall, here's everyone's tickets. First rule of a scary maze or a haunted house, never be alone. Second, don't stray from the group. And finally, make sure to scream" Luke says with a grin, passing everyone their tickets. 

Jesse smiles proudly at his boyfriend "see Becs, movies come in handy all the time" he says, she just rolls her eyes at the boy. 

As they make their way towards the entrance booth, Beca feels an arm snake through hers. 

Looking up the scowl dies in her throat, "okay I've never been to one of these before and I'm kinda nervous. Will you be my maze buddy for tonight?" Chloe asks, how could Beca not say yes to those eyes. 

"Um yeah, o-of course I will" she stutters, mentally kicking herself. But then relaxes when Chloe's grin grows. 

"Hope you don't mind, but I might just grab your hand" she says with a wink, leaving Beca speechless as the red head removes her arm and gives the man at the booth her ticket. 

"Close your mouth or a bug could fly in their" Jesse whispers as he walks past her, gaining a punch in the arm from Beca. 

When they all make it to the maze, a man walks out and smiles warmly at them. "Hey guys, welcome to Barden's Haunted Corn Maze! Be sure to stay on the path and you'll be fine, don't wander into the corn because you could get lost. So be sure not to hit the people in the maze who are getting paid to scare you and have fun!" He says, then walks off. 

"Alright, let's do this!" Stacie exclaims excitedly and runs into the maze first, dragging an already scared Aubrey with her. Jesse and Luke chuckle as they follow the girls hand in hand, leaving Beca and Chloe hesitantly waiting outside the maze. 

"You aren't scared are you?" Chloe teases, but she hears how nervous she is in her tone. 

"Nah, this will be cake" Beca says, not a second later Stacie's scream echoes through the maze followed by laughter. 

Taking a breath, Beca slowly starts making her way into the maze. About a foot further into the maze, the brunette hears footsteps to their left. 

"What was that?" Chloe whispers, they stop moving. The footsteps get closer. "Run!" Beca yells when a figure finally comes into view, fear pulsing through her. As they make a turn Beca runs into a solid object, leading to Chloe running into her with an 'oof'. 

"Becs?" She looks up in relief to see Jesse and not some crazy person. 

"Thank god, where's Stacie and Aubrey?" She asks, looking around for the two. 

"We got separated, they broke the second rule" Luke says with a chuckle, making Beca roll her eyes. Another scream comes to their right, looking over they see the tall brunette and blonde running their direction with terrified expressions. 'I don't think I've ever seen Posen with that kinda look on her face before' Beca thinks to herself, smirking. 

"Run you idiots!" Aubrey says as they pass them, disappearing once again. 

Then, the sound of a chain saw reaches Beca's ears. Slowly turning back the way her friends came from, a big man with a hockey mask stood at the other end of the path holding a huge chain saw. 

"Oh shit" was all Beca could get out before the man started running towards them, a soft and warm hand grabs Beca's and jerks her in the opposite direction of the man. 

"Damn it Beca run!" The person says, Beca faces forwards to see Chloe leading them down many twists and turns. Leaving their other friends in the dust. 

When they finally stopped, both girls were gasping for air. 

"We-we lost the others" Chloe pants, making Beca roll her eyes. 

"Yeah no shit" she says, worriedly looking around in case another asshole in a costume tries to chop them to pieces. 

After a moment of catching their breath, Beca speaks up "we should probably keep going-"

Her sentence was cut off by a twig snapping, everything went quit. 

"Beca..." Chloe whines, pressing herself into the brunette's side. 

In any other situation, Beca would have been a puddle of goo to the feeling of the other girls body pressed against hers. But, since there was a definite chance she could die her feelings would have to wait. 

'Damn serial killers are cock blocking, thanks'. 

She feels shaky fingers intertwine with hers, 'stay strong Mitchell. You don't want to look like a wuss in front of your crush'.

"It's alright Chloe, we just might have to start running again" Beca whisper, looking up at Chloe to see her nod. 

Tugging her hand, they quietly start making their way through the maze again. That is, until they ran into a problem. 

"Shit... do we go left or right?" Beca mumble to herself, looking down both directions for any sign of life. 

"Right" the red head says firmly, Beca blink at her and wait for an explanation. 

"My dad always told me when I was stuck in a situation to always go the right way" she says sheepishly, I grin. 

"Is that why we took so many rights earlier? Maybe we should go left" she teases, making Chloe gasp dramatically and smack Beca's arm. 

Reluctantly, she let Chloe pull her down the right path. As cliché as it sounds, something didn't feel right about the way they were heading. 

After a while she feel the presence of someone watching them once again, stopping abruptly and pulling the red head to a halt as well. 

Chloe gives her and annoyed yet confused expression, 'I don't blame her' Beca thinks. "I wanna get out of here just as bad as you do, but I'd like to get out of here in one piece" she says and Chloe's brow furrows. 

"It's just a scary maze Beca, they can't actually hurt you" she says with a laugh, gaining a glare from the shorter girl. "You don't know that! That dude had a freakin chain saw!" Beca exclaims, making Chloe laugh harder. 

"If it makes you feel better, I'm here" Chloe mutters, making her look up at the bright blue pair of eyes. 

"Yeah? Well, if it came down to it I'd defiantly save your life" Beca says, trying to scrape up any dignity she had left. 

"Oh what ever! I'd be the one coming to save your ass!" The other girl says, Beca rolls her eyes but grins. 

"Well at least I know you've got my back" 

"Always" Chloe says sincerely, looking her dead in the eyes. 

'Maybe she meant that in more ways than just the situation we were in right now? Don't get your hopes up yet Mitchell'. 

They hold eye contact until the thickness in the air became too much, making Beca clear her throat and tear her gaze away from the beautiful girl. 

"Let's keep moving" She says quickly before she takes lead down the path. 

Which didn't last long. 

A figure stepped out of the corn and slowly turned to face them, stopping the duo dead in their tracks. 

But when the person stepped into view and Beca could make out what it was, her heart stopped. 

'This is why I didn't want to come here...' 

The evil clown's head cocked to the side as it watched them, her grip on Chloe's hand tightens. 

"Maybe we should run now?" She suggests and Beca nods. 

Immediately they take off back where they had came from, the footsteps of the clown behind him along with his murderous screams. 

After a while the screaming faded, then it was gone completely. Stopping once again for being out of breath, Beca bends over and rests her hands on her knees. 

"I told you-" gasp "-left" Beca breathes out, the other girl chuckles. 

"I'll keep that in mind next time" 

"A clown? Really? Out of all things" Beca says, throwing her hands in the air. 

Chloe watches her curiously "Beca, you aren't afraid of... clowns are you?"

The small girl froze on the spot, "I have no idea what your talking about"

"Oh my gosh you so are! The Beca Mitchell has emotions, and one is scared!" Chloe says, bursting into laughter. But Beca frowns. 

"I have emotions, and I'm not scared of stupid clowns!" She said defensively. 

When Chloe composed herself from her laughter, she smirks at the brunette. "Then what are you afraid of?" 

"Letting people in" she feels the words slip out of her mouth without even thinking, mentally wishing she could drop dead immediately after. 

Chloe looked surprised, but didn't hesitate to speak "why?" 

Beca hesitates, not sure if she should say what was on her mind or not. Finally making a decision, she lets out a long breath "because so far all the people I've let in have hurt me, except Jesse" she says quietly. 

"well, what if I knew someone who was willing to always be there for you, love you for you and have your back no matter what" Chloe grins "then would you let this person in?"

Beca feels her heart jump in her chest, but holds a composed face. "Then I'd be curious to why this person cared, me being a loser and all" she says, Chloe just watched her and waits for her to continue. 

So she does "and this person just might not know how important they are to me, how amazing and beautiful they are but I won't let them in-" she stops short, 'what the hell am I doing?'

Chloe takes a step closer to her, grabbing both of Beca's hands. 

"You can tell me Becs, it's okay" she says, smiling reassuringly and making Beca's confidence return for another moment. 

"I won't let them in because I'm scared they won't feel the same" she finally managed to whisper out, not wanting to look up at Chloe's face in fear of seeing disgust or rejection. 

Instead, a soft hand finds its way under her chin and lifts her face to look up at Chloe's. "What if this person felt the same way, but all you had to do was give her a chance and let her in"

Beca feels her eyes widen, 'was this really happening?'

"Chloe-" Beca starts but is cut off by her. 

"No listen Becs, this isn't exactly the place I was imagining we would be when I told you this but oh well. I've had a majorly huge crush on you ever since you were the new student at our school in the eighth grade. I just never had the guts to introduce myself, and back then I wasn't sure what my feelings meant. But now I am, Beca I hope that this doesn't make things weird between us but I had to tell you so please don't be mad at me" Chloe says all in one breath, Beca's mind was spinning faster than a twister. 

'The Chloe Beale has had a crush on me? Is this for real happening? If it's a dream I don't want to ever wake up.'

"Y-you've have a thing for me? Why would I be mad? Chloe I've been crushing on you ever since the day that Stacie dragged me to her house after school at the end of eighth grade year and I met you at her party. And if anyone's been a wuss it's me, heck I think our friends just set us up tonight so 'this' would happen" she says, gesturing between the two of them. 

"Really?" She asks hopefully, eyes sparkling. 

"Yeah, really. So Chloe, would you like to go on a date with me? If we survive this death maze, that is" Beca says, smirking up at the red head. 

"I'd love to" she says happily and grins, Beca's smirk immediately matches Chloe's smile. 

Realization hit, and Beca feels her cheeks heat up. 'She's so close to me I can see every freckle on that cute little nose of hers- focus Beca!'

Beca tries her best to remain eye contact with Chloe so she wouldn't glance down at her perfect pink lips, but in doing this catches the red head glancing down at hers. 

"Chloe, I really want to kiss you right now" Beca whispers huskily, making the other girl smile mischievously. 

"I'm not stopping you"

She didn't need to be told twice, immediately pushing up on her tippy toes to connect her lips to the girl she had only dreamed of kissing until this moment. 

One word. Sparks. Right when their lips connect Beca feels fireworks erupt through out her entire body, her knees going weak. 

'Oh my god oh my god this is really happening, I'm kissing Chloe Beale!' Beca practically scream over and over in her head. 

To keep from making a fool of herself and dying of happiness, she grabs hold of Chloe's waist to steady herself. Only for the girl to wrap her hand around the back of Beca's neck and tilt her head back, allowing her to deepen the kiss. 

But sadly, their perfect moment was interrupted by on coming foot fall. Jerking apart, the girls prepare to start running again. Only to see that it was Stacie and Aubrey who rounded the corner, nearly running into them. 

"You guys are alright! We've been looking for y'all, Jesse and Luke found the exit and he called and told us where it was. Follow us" Stacie says, Beca and Chloe nod then follow them. 

As they walked through the maze, Beca and Chloe would share secret glances at each other and both wonder the same thing. 

'Did that really just happen? It was way better than I had imagined'. 

Finally, Beca finds her courage and grabs the red heads hand. Chloe smiles at her and immediately laces their fingers together. 

Every once in a while Stacie or Aubrey would turn to make sure the girls were still following them, or they stop for a minute if they heard movement in the maze. 

They walk like this until they finally reach the exit, sighing in relief when they walk out. 

Beca looks to her right to see Jesse and Luke sitting at a picnic table, catching her best friends eye he looks happy to see her but grins big when he sees who's hand she was still holding. 

The couple jump from their seats and make their way to the girls, "glad to know you all made it through safely. What'd you think?" Luke says, smiling at them. 

"It was way more fun than I'll admit, but I'm never doing that again" Aubrey says simply. Stacie rolls her eyes but wraps her arm around her shoulders, making the blonde relax a little. 

"What about you guys?" Jesse says, turning to face Chloe and I. 

"For my fist haunted maze, let's just say it'll be one I'll never forget" Chloe says, glancing at Beca with a question in her eyes. 

"Becs?" Jesse says and smirks at her, but she ignores him and doesn't take her eyes off Chloe. 

"To be honest my mind was set on thinking this was gonna suck, but in the end haunted mazes aren't so bad" Beca says, lightly squeezing Chloe's hand. She gets Chloe's signature drop dead gorgeous smile, making her stomach once again erupt into butterflies. 

'This girl will be the death of me' she thinks, gazing into those amazing bright blue eyes. 

'You know, that kinda death sounds actually not like a bad idea'.


End file.
